Forbidden Romance
by Battle-Royalist
Summary: MAR Alviss is a vampire who wants Ginta to love him back before Phantom gets back.Ginta is a vampire hunter who might. AlvissxGinta Don't like yaoi don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know Marchen Awakens Romance only the story.

Warning:Some blood,lemon(later chapters),maybe some Ginta abuse maybe

Pairing: mainly AlvissxGinta,(Slight NanashixDorothy, PhantomxAlviss)

**No FLAMES!!AND I MEAN IT!This story is for my friend.**

A 100 years ago in Mar-Heaven...

There was a prince who was bitten by a vampire named Phantom. "Now your mine forever."He said licking Alviss's cheek. Alviss didn't care if he was Phantom's pet .After Phantomdone with him he leaves him alone for a while.'Im a vampire now why do I feel sad cause he doesn't love me.God I sounded like a retard just now.'Alviss frowned.

"Alviss."Hearing his name made him snap back to reality.He walked over towards Phantom."I'll be leaving for a while."Alviss didn't care."Bye."Alviss said as he crossed his arms."Remember my Alviss kill anyone wo dares to try to kill us."Phantom said as he brushed Alviss's cheek with his finger.With that Phantom turned into a white bat and flew out the window.

Now in Mar-Heaven...

Ginta was trained to be a vampire hunter.His teacher Alan sended him and Dorothy a female vampire hunter who has a huge crush on him to kill Phantom and Prince Alviss.

"So Gintan do you know which one your going to choose me or Snow as your girlfriend yet?"Dorothy asked with a blush.

Ginta sigh 'Not this again.'He didn't want to tell Dorothy and Snow that he like them as sisters."Not yet."Both of them just smiled.

They walked till they saw Phantom's castle ."It's bigger than I thought."Ginta gulp.

"Time for dinner."Alviss said with a smirk.His bat wings came out of his back and flew out the window the same as Phantom did 100 years ago

"What that thing?"Dorothy said as she point out a dark figure with wings."Shit , run Dorothy!!!"Ginta shouted to her.

"What about you?" Dorothy said as she started to run."I'll fine."Ginta gave a thumb up.

Alviss saw a blond and pink haired girls.(Alviss thought Ginta was a chick.LOL)'I hate women.'He said to himself as he flew down and grbbed Ginta by the arm."GINTAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Dorothy yelled as she tried to run after them.'Fuck I forgot my Broom of Zephyrus at H.Q.'She cursed as she trip over herself.

In the Castle...

Alviss threw Ginta on a king size bed.'I still hate women but at lease they have great tasting blood.'He thought to himself as his wings disappeared."Hey you stupid woman come here don't make me tell you twice."Alviss shouted at Ginta.A angry mark appear at Ginta."Im a guy you dick!"Alviss was shock and surpised.

"That's cute.I never tried guy's blood before."He said as he licked his lips.'Maybe I'll have some fun.'

"Hey you ,fucktard."Ginta said as he held out his sword(Babbo dagger version of course he not in here) towards Alviss which is starting to get annoyed.

"Put that down before you hurt yourself."Alviss smirked.

"You must be Prince Alviss."Ginta was waiting if he'll attack or not.

"Yeah Im and you are?"Alviss grabbed the blade of Ginta's sword(oooH that sounded kinky).He started to bleed but it healed quckly."Im waiting."Alviss sounded bored and he looked at his hand (The same one that got cut)

"My name Ginta Toramizu.Im a vampire hunter."Ginta smiled.

Which made Alviss blushed.'What is this feel?'

TBC

Please review!


	2. Past

Sorry about the errors. To tell you the truth your going to see a lot more sorry im not very good at spelling.

I don't MAR or it's characters only the story and some of my own characters.

Warning(in this chapter):yaoi, blood, bad grammar, bad language

Pairing(in this chapter):PhantomxAlviss

'What is this feel?'Alviss asked himself as he held his chest .

**The Past**:

I remember when I was turned into a vampire ,a undead birth, my cursed for immortal life. I turned to Ginta. I got up from my set and then left the room with locking the door behind me. I walked down the hall to see Bell." Hello Master Al, how's the human?"Bel said in annoying voice. "He fine just fine." I said as I started the set down on a stone throne .

**Flashback**

_I just turn sixteen after the big pa_rty _my parents threw for me was over. I went to my room to sleep after all the fun yeah right all the girls talking my ears off really._

_Women are annoying , they talk too much and scream your ears off. I was snap out of my thoughts_

_by my window opening."Who's there ?"I asked as I grabbed a fencing sword by my bed._

"_Phantom."A voice said as the a figure walked in._

"_That's a stupied name."_

"_Funny what's your name?"He asked. "Alviss. Prince Alviss."_

_He chuckled ."That's a stupied name." What a smartass._

"_Listen you I don't have time for smartasses right now." I said annoyed._

" _I like your eyes...what beautiful shade of blue." He purred as he grabbed my chin. "Let go! You perv!" I said trying get his hand away from me." Sorry , but I've chosen you to become my lover."_

_I look at him again this time he had vampire fangs. Shit. He went toward the side of my neck then he gently put his fangs into my skin. I can feel my blood running down towards my chest and leak threw my white dress shirt._

_He licked his lips like a job well done."Your mine, Prince."He bit his finger so it draws blood and put it towards my lips."Here if you don't want to die."I didn't want to die so I grabbed his finger sucking his blood .It taste good like something I never had._

"_You have drink more but not mine my love." _

_That ran threw my mind as I walked down the staircase slowly .I walked in a room where my two younger sisters Hinko and Junko are._

"_Hello brother dear,"said my younger sister ,Hinko. My hand raised up as grabbed her throat ."B b big brother what are y you doing,"she tried to talk as I started to suck her blood till it was all gone. Junko did her best get away "Alviss what are you doing please ,Im begging you, stop!!" Junko screamed at the top of her lunges."Im sorry Junko, I really am."I said has I bit her neck. The last thing she said will haunt me for the rest of my life."Why big brother why? We love you and we will be the only ones that will," she said as a tear ran down her cheek._

_Then I walked up the other staircase to where my parents are._

"_Alviss why is Junko yelling?" My mother asked me but I kept quiet._

_I grabbed my mother's neck ."Alviss what are you doing?"She asked me as I bit her as well. My father grabbed the nearest thing to him to hit me."YOUR NOT OUR SON!!YOU MONSTER!!"_

"_Now, now you shouldn't call him that,"Phantom said as he cut my father's throat blood covered his hand._

_After I just killed my family I started to cry."WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO THIS!?"I screamed as I grabbed Phantom cape."WHY MY FAMILY!?"_

"_Because if you didn't kill them I would have my love."He said with cruel smirk._

_We left my home and my human life there to burn from the fire set by one of Phantom's slaves._

_Im sorry guys. I love you guys._

_After we left.Phantom took me to his castle. _

_It was huge . He took me too his room and started to take his cape off "Come here love."He said as he grabbed me by the arm and kissed me. Slipping his tongue in my mouth. "Please stop." He wasn't listening me. He took off my shirt and threw it aside._

_He nibble at my nipple at made me gasp. His hand slide down my legs and touching my groan._

_He push me on the bed and took off my pants . Then hs took off the last of his pants._

_FEW MINUTES LATER _

_He trust into me , not caring if he hurt me. Making me pant as I started to enjoy it. Turning my head around to tongue kiss Phantom. He smirk cause at the reality that I submit to him that and every night til he left that one night._

_A few hours later my cheek started to burn. I ran toward the mirror to see two orange marks appeared below my left eye. I know it was Junko's curse cause a while back I saw her reading a spell book but didn't tell our parents._

_FLASHBACK over(It made me want cry)_

I snap back to reality."Master your crying. Why?"

I ignored her and went back to Ginta's room.

I knock on the door. "Hey Ginta."I said wondering if he tried to leave.

He fell asleep.Hey he looks cute when he sleeping.Wait what am I saying.Fuck why am I falling for him of all people.

I watched him sleep.

TBC

Well that was a bloody chapter.

I made up how Alviss got those marking below his eye.And Junko and Hinko are from manga I made.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello folks like I said Im sorry for the grammar errors and you don't have to tell me.Im really sorry for the late update my computer broke down.

I don't own MAR or it's characters only the story Im writing.(If I owned it Alviss will be shirtless and his pants unbutton to see a little bit of his boxer if he wears boxers)

Warnings (for is chapter):blood, yaoi

Pairings ( For this chapter):AlvissxGinta

Ginta's POV

I felt a breath on my face. I opened my eyes to see Alviss next to me.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!" I blushed as I pushed him away from me and grabbed the nearest thing towards me which was a wooden stick.

"I dare you to tried it." Alviss said in a dangerous tone. I did just that but he catched it in mid- air.

"Your weak for a vampire hunter maybe you are a girl but in boys' clothing."He smirked.

"Shut up!!!AND STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!!!!"I kick under his feet so he fell down. I hated how this damn vampire was talking to me.

"Let's get a few thing strait here.First Im a guy.And second you don't know me you son of -" He cut me off of what he said.

"Why did you became a vampire hunter?" He asked me with a clam voice as he got up and sat down on the bed.

I didn't want tell him but his face was telling me that I can tell him anything about my life." My parents was killed by a female vampire.And I trained as a hunter so I can get well you know."

He gave a look. "Then why are hunting me and Phantom down for?"

"Cause of two thing."I said a little scared.

"Are you going to tell me?" He said a little annoyed.

"The female vampire who killed my family was Phantom's little sister, Lina."Alviss gave a fun look as he sweatdrop."Wait are you saying Phantom's eight old sister killed your family?" He said as he chuckled. I nodded a 'yes' jester.

Alviss brust into laugher. "HEY she may look eight but she not!!So stop laughing at me!" I yelled at Alviss.

"I wasn't laughing at you ,I was laughing with you." He smiled with tears in his eyes from laughing."I wasn't laughing." I said quietly."I like you even those your my enemy." He said as he stop laughing.

I blushed because I realized of what he just said. "Are you lonely ,Alviss?" I asked still blushing.

"Huh ...you can say that.I mean Phantom never here so yeah I am.Why did you ask for?" Alviss said as he started to turn red.

"Oh what was the second thing why you came here for was ,Ginta?"Alviss asked looking away.

"Oh to train to kill Lina." I said also looking away too. This is getting awkard.

"WE YOU GUYS KISS ALREADY!!"Yelled a fairy with bat wings.

"Bell!?"Alviss yelled as he turned dark red.I blushed madly well this explain why I don't like Dorothy or Snow.

ALVISS'S POV

"Uh...You can stay here and train if you want...I mean since you said I was lonely."I said still red.

"That's a good idea I mean we're in floating castle in the Darkness realm.And I can't get out of here so might as well." Ginta said as he crossed his arms.I smiled cause I wasn't alone anymore. I walked over to him and kiss him on his lips.His eyes widened but then he started to kiss back."ABOUT DAMN TIME!!"I heard Bell shouted before she use her powers to shut the door.( Yes, Bell has powers she actually useful for once)

We broke the kiss we're both blushing."Im sorry I wasn't thinking-"I was cut off by him kissing again. This is forbidden romance between a vampire and a vampire hunter.

I know he won't tried to kill me cause he's not really after me or Phantom.

So this what love feels like, Junko.

WITH DOROTHY...(Dorothy's pov)

It's been two days since my Ginta was taken by that damn vampire or was it a harpie. Oh never mind what it is!It has my Ginta!

"Nanashi!? Where are you? I know your here damn it !" I screamed.

"Im right here taking a nap doll face." He said with smirk. "Call me doll face again you'll have a fat lip you jerk." I hissed.

He jumped next to me. "What do you need Lady Dorothy?"

"You help vampire hunters right?" He nodded 'yes'. "Then your going to help me find Ginta in the Darkness realm."

"No way there too many vampire ,Dorothy!"He wave his hands around.

" Don't piss your pants on my time your going to help me. Like it or not!"

'Hmmm I got idea.' "Please Nanashi I'll let you see me naked." I flirted and lied.

He blushed with the thought in his mind then smirked. "You got yourself a deal." We shook hands. "Great ,it's a deal." I smirked.

BACK WITH ALVISS AND GINTA...(ALVISS'S POV)

"Time will go a little faster here you have be on your toes." I said taking him to the training gate.

"So I be in another realm?" Ginta asked looking around the castle. "In a way yes but it's part of the castle."

"Ok so how much is one day in there?" Ginta asked looking at a tall door in front of us.

"About 60 days. Why you ask?" I said looking for the key to open it in my pocket in my bondage pants (Yes there was bondage pants in the story.)

"No reason just asking.Well Im going in ,see ya in 60 days." He was about to go in till I grabbed him by his arm and grabbed his chin ,kiss him on his soft lips." I love you too, Alviss." Ginta grinned.

Ginta went in the training gate. Me and Bell waited for him in the hall.

"So you fell in love with a human and worse a vampire hunter!And your HELPING HIM GET STRONGER!!!!!What if Master Phantom come back when Ginta here!?" Bell shouted at me.

"Well you be quiet please your voice is hurting my ears.Phantom isn't coming back." I scold her.

"Are you sure about that Master Alviss?" Bell said as she sat on my shoulder.

"Yes Im sure." I wondered why Bell couldn't be one of those fairy that don't talk. Just my luck.

We heard the training gate doors opening."Wow that was hard." Ginta said as he walked out of the training gate.

"Welcome back Ginta how was-" I was cut of by a familiar magic."Well this is a nice welcome back."Phantom smirked.

"P-phatom what are you doing here so soon?"I knew Phantom will kill Ginta already.

"Why is there a human here my sweet Prince Alviss?"Phantom's smirked turn into a frown.He walked over towards Ginta and slap him cross his face.

"Ginta!"I shouted as I ran over to Ginta."Ow Son of a bitch. Alviss who is this?"Ginta asked me as he rubbed his cheek as it turned red.

"His master and lover."Phantom answered.

"He the one who turned me into a vampire and had me slaughter my whole family."I said as held Ginta in my arms.

His eyes widened in shock.

"Your not much of a lover your hardly here you bastard."I snarled.

"Candice!"Phantom shouted.

A female vampire appeared with a mask on."Yes,master what can I do for you?"She put her hand on her heart waiting for her orders.

"Take Alviss's new lover to the underground prison and Alviss to my room for his punishment." Phantom ordered.

Candice obey.She grabbed Ginta by his arm and dragged him away from me."GINTA!!LEAVE HIM ALONE!!"

Before Candice left with Ginta she called for Rolan another lover of Phantoms'.

He took me to Phantom's room."Let go of me.Ginta!"Rolan tighted his grip on my arm and around my neck.

IN THE PRISON...(Ginta's pov)...

I can't believe this Phantom made Alviss kill his family.That bastard.

Poor Alviss.

"You should care about your life you foolish human."Candice held up a huge axe that look like it's made out of stone.

"Shut up you slut.Where Alviss?"I yelled.

She slapped me in the face."Watch your tongue you brat and Master Phantom's pet is getting punish for letting you in the castle." She snorted.

I hope he's ok.

PHANTOM"S ROOM...(Alviss's pov)...

"Why did you fell in love with him, a human , a vampire hunter?You know I love you ,Alviss."Phantom rest his chin on his hand.

He had me chained up to his bedpost with me laying on my chest so he can whip me on my back.

He whipped me again.I hissed in pain.

"Master Phantom." A voice said.

"Yes Rolan."

"I feel two more human magic coming this way towards the castle.Shall send for Girom and the others?" He asked as he looked around the room and narrow his eyes when he saw me in a kinky manner that he wish he was in.

"Yes have fun with them." Phantom said as he rised the whip once more.

"I think that enough punishment for you Alviss.I don't want to ruin your beautiful body." He said walking away.

WITH DOROTHY AND NANASHI...(Dorothy's pov)...

Me and the pervert flew on my broom of zephyrus in the Darkness realm. I maybe a vampire hunter but am still a witch.

"So how far is Phantom's castle?" Nanashi asked holding on to me for dear life.

"Not far I can sense Ginta's magic near. And let go of me.Your holding me too tight you perv!" I snapped.

I hope my Ginta is ok.

"Hey look over there it's a ass load of vampire!!!?" Nanashi yelled in my ear. That damn baka.

"Not so loud you loser." I yelled in his ear.

"Toto I summon thee!!" I shouted.

A door opened and a hellhound came out of the doors.The door close after it walked out.

" Yes Mistress Dorothy.What is your orders?" He'd spoked.

"Take them down Toto!"I ordered and smirked evily.

"Yes Mistress."Toto said as he attacked.

WITH GINTA...(Ginta's pov)...

I sense Dorothy and Nanashi the vampire hunter helper magic out there. I hope their ok.My friends ,but most importantly Alviss.

"BROOM OF ZEHYRUS!!!" I heard dorothy yelled. You can hear that girl two thousand miles away.Damn.

The prison bars suddenly broke into pieces.

"Gintan are you ok my love."Dorothy said as she glomped me.

"Im fine I have to save Alviss."

"Really I was about to save you." Alviss said caming down the stairs.

"Alviss! Your ok!" I said running to him. Dorothy came too."Who she?" Alviss asked glaring at her.

"His name is Alviss. And he my vampire lover." Dorothy and Alviss sweatdroped."Not me you bonehead her!!!" Alviss yelled at and point at Dorothy.

(ALVISS'S POV)...

Dorothy snap back to reality.

"HE'S YOUR WHAT!!?" The girl yelled in our ears.

"Well to tell the truth Im gay. He help me find that out." Ginta said as he smiled.

"...FINE but if you hurt him your DEAD!!! By the way Im Dorothy and Im a vampire hunter."Dorothy said as she felt more proud of herself by the second.

"Where do you think your going?"Phantom said as he walked down the stairs with Rolan and Candice by his side.

"PHATOM!!!"We all yelled.

"Dorothy Dorothy Dorothy!!!" A blonde haired guy yelled as he jump on Rolan's head to get to us.And ran to Dorothy.

"What is it you moron?" Dorothy

"Uh...oh Hi Ginta nice to see you again." The blonde got serious. "And who's this Ginta?" I asked him glaring at the blonde.

"His name is Nanashi.He a vampire hunter helper." Ginta said as he point.

"How dare you ignore Master Phantom you fucken humans!" Yelled Candice.

It looks like we're in fight if we liked or not.Fuck.

TBC...

Thank you very much for the reviews


	4. Im sorry

Im sorry that Im not updating Forbidden Romance but sadly I don't care for M.A.R anymore and Im not going to update anymore of this I did get better with the grammer people have ever heard Special Ed student before and I didn't care about English class because I was busy caring about drawing my writing other fanfic but it's for Air Gear and it's a vampire fic.


End file.
